Modern tablet computers, smart phones, and other electronic devices provide users with the convenience of mobility and an ever increasing computing power with each successive generation. Despite the remarkable improvements in power, size, and speed, there has been little progress in improving robustness. As a result, shattered screens are commonplace and can occur with drops of only a few feet. Repairs can be very expensive and, in some cases, cost prohibitive given the relative cost of the device itself. As such, there has been significant development in protective devices to prevent damage from drops, spills, and the like.
Protective covers can prevent the most common types of damage to mobile devices. Some feature thick rubberized edges and bulky enclosures that meet military specifications. These protective covers tend to be heavy and extremely bulky. In fact, public sentiment tends to believe that there is a direct relationship between bulkiness and increased protection. This conclusion is understandable given the myriad designs and configurations in the marketplace that support this assumption. However, some users prefer sleeker designs that do not significantly change the form factor (e.g., thickness) or add too much weight. These designs typically provide less protection and breakage can still occur with drops from greater heights. Better, sleeker designs are needed that provide excellent protection but do not sacrifice in form factor or weight.